


Espacio infinito

by AlwaysEverlark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEverlark/pseuds/AlwaysEverlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El shuttle D12 y su comandante Peeta Mellark tienen problemas graves y sólo la Dra. Katniss Everdeen puedo traerlos de vuelta a la guerra a salvo.</p><p>Historia en dos partes: Naranja y Azul.</p><p>Escrita originalmente para el Challenge Prompts in Panem.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orange

NARANJA, parte 1

—Doctora Everdeen, creo que debería ir a la sala de control —dice una voz en la oscuridad,

Cuando enciendo las luces, mis ojos necesitan unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad antes de que pueda descubrir quién se encuentra en el umbral de mi puerta. Rue me mira fijamente y no me gusta lo que veo en sus ojos. Están llenos de preocupación.

Compruebo mi reloj y veo que son sólo las tres de la madrugada. Noto como mi corazón se para por unos momentos porque algo ha tenido que ir mal en la misión.

Rue forma parte de mi equipo de desarrollo, aquí en la NASA. Estamos trabajando en un nuevo y más preciso sistema de navegación que hemos estado probando los últimos meses con resultados increíbles, pero es la primera vez que se usa en un shuttle para una misión real.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mientras me pongo una sudadero y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo hacia el centro de control tan rápido como me permiten mis piernas.

—Tormenta solar —me dice.

Mi sangre se hiela con esas dos palabras y me detengo bruscamente para mirarla sin creerme lo que acaba de oír.

—¿Cómo es posible? No teníamos ninguna información sobre que fuera a haber una tormenta solar inminente.

—No lo sé, doctora Everdeen pero debería de entrar ahí ahora, el doctor Beetee y el doctor Abernathy la están esperando. Ha pasado algo con parte de la tripulación.

"No, no él" pienso y mi mente vuela a hace dos días cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea... Y la última. Estábamos en su terraza viendo el atardecer. Era una tradición, como su amuleto de la buena suerte antes de ir al espacio: "un bonito contraste" dijo "el cálido naranja de la tierra frente al azul profundo del espacio"

—¿Te vendrás a vivir conmigo, Katniss? —Me preguntó Peeta.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho: ¿Me harías el honor de vivir conmigo? —Repitiéndome su oferta.

—Yo... No sé que decir. Lo siento, Peeta, pero no puedo —murmuré y me giré ya que me sentía incapaz de afrontar su mirada.

—¿Por qué no, Katniss? llevamos un año juntos ya y estoy empezando a cansarme de tener que ocultarnos, no quiero jugar más a este juego" me dijo cogiéndome del brazo para obligarme a mirarlo, su voz estaba llena de cansancio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté asustada temiéndome lo peor.

—Nunca me has que que me quieres, en todo un año, o que me necesitas. No hemos salido a ninguna cita como una pareja normal... Pensé que las cosas iban mejor, que estaban progresando durante los últimos meses y eso me daba esperanza ¿te das cuenta que llevamos durmiendo en casa de uno u otro los últimos dos meses? Todas y cada una de las noches, así que ¿por qué te parece esto tan diferente?

—¡Porque trabajamos juntos! —antes de que pudiera acabar la frase ya sabía que esa no era la única razón, el problema es que Peeta también lo sabía.

—¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes, Katniss! Finnick y Annie están casados, Annie incluso está embarazada y no ha pasado nada, el mundo sigue funcionando.

—Pero no están en el mismo programa, si lo estuvieran uno de ellos tendría que ser reasignado a otro proyecto y los dos hemos trabajado muy duro para hacer de este sistema de navegación una realidad.

—Sí, pero cuando esta misión acabe en un par de semanas puedo pedir que me cambien a otro proyecto. No me importa, esto es sólo trabajo y tú eres lo más importante para mi. Así que ¿cuál es la verdadera razon? Eres una mujer valiente Katniss, hazme un favor, sé valiente ahora por mí y por nosotros. Me merezco saber la verdad.

—Es un compromiso —digo finalmente confesando y dándome por vencida.

—Sí, es un compromiso y si no estás preparada para dar ese paso conmigo, entonces... Entonces esta relación no tiene ningún sentido. Te quiero Katniss, pero no puedo continuar así. Igual es mejor si nos tomamos un descanso, piénsalo mientras estoy fuera realizando esta misión. Ya hablaremos cuando vuelva —dijo y sin más adioses o palabras me besó en la frente y se fue.

Esa fue nuestra última conversación antes de que el shuttle despegara, durante esos días estuve considerando decirle adiós a Peeta, pero al final decidí que sólo sería peor para los dos. Desde ese momento, nuestra comunicación se redujo sólo a temas profesionales como comprobación de datos, entrada se coordinas o validación de sistemas, pero eso no hizo nuestra separación o el escuchar su voz menos duro.

Contengo mis lágrimas conforme entro a la sala de control «porque llorar no le van a ayudar a él ni al resto de la tripulación» me digo para parte coraje.

—¿Cuál es la situación, ? —le pregunto a Haymitch Abernathy quien está al mando no sólo de esta misión sino del programa completo.

—Hace dos horas detectamos una eyección de masa coronal. La energía producida por esta erupción solar tan intensa ha creado una fricción en piezas de basura espacial que ha modificado su órbita. Algunas de esas piezas golpearon nuestro shuttle hace unos cincuenta minutos. Parte de la tripulación estaba fuera reparando el telescopio James Webb cuando se produjo la erupción. Perdimos comunicación con el equipo cinco minutos después de ese momento así que no conocemos la extensión del daño ni tenemos ninguna información sobre su posición.

—O sea que puede ser una interrupción causada en el sistema de comunicación por algún campo electromagnético en vez de un daño permanente que haya causado en el shuttle la basura espacial ¿correcto? —pregunto confiada a lo que Haymitch asiente —¿Quién estaba fuera?¿Cómo se encuentran? Rue me dijo que algunos estaban heridos... —Digo mientras silenciosamente rezó para que Peeta no sea uno de ellos.

—El especialista de misión uno, Finnick Odair; la especialista de misión tres, Johanna Mason y el piloto Gale Hawthorne.

"Estas vivo" susurro, presionando las palmas de mis manos en mis mejillas, intentando contener la pequeña sonrisa que se me forma. Haymitch me mira con gesto extraño y me pregunto si me habrá oído, pero incluso si me ha oído no puede saber a quién me refiero.

De repente, un ruido intenso resuena en la sala de control como si fuera algún tipo de interferencia, pero rápidamente el ruido se limpia y podemos escuchar algo más concreto.

—Panem ¿pueden oirnos? —dice una voz. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar —.Aquí el Comandante Mellark —toda la sala estalla en aplausos y vítores. Siento un ligero mareo debido a la alegría mientras Haymitch corre hacia su silla.

—Adelante Comandante Mellark, estamos muy contentos de escucharte, hijo ¿Cuál es su estado?

La línea se queda en silencio por un momento y cuando Peeta comienza a hablar de nuevo su voz ya es tan fuerte como lo era un momento antes.

—Hemos sufrido una baja, el especialista de misión Finnick Odair fue golpeado por un trozo de basura espacial y no ha sobrevivido al impacto —el silencio desciende sobre la sala —.El piloto, Gale Hawthorne está inconsciente y no estamos seguros sobre su condición médica. Afortunadamente nuestra otra especialista, Johanna Mason y el resto de la tripulación estamos bien.

Aunque no puedo verle porque el sistema de videoconferencia no funciona, sé que está llorando. Finnick era uno de sus amigos más antiguos y queridos. No puedo ni imaginar cómo Annie será capaz de sobrevivir sin Finnick. Una realidad repentina me golpea y me doy cuenta de que Peeta realmente podría morir también.

—Lo sentimos, Peeta —dice Haymitch sin ningún tipo de formalidad esta vez —.Vamos a traeros de vuelta pero necesitamos conocer el alcance de los daños en los diferentes sistemas.

—Ahora mismo, hemos sufrido daños tanto en el Sistema de Control atmosférico ACS como en el Hipatia. Hemos intentando reiniciarlos ambos dos veces sin éxito —dice Peeta.

Haymitch me mira porque si el ACS no funciona correctamente necesitamos traerlos de vuelta lo antes posible, pero para poder traerlos necesitamos el Hipatia. El Hipatia es nuestro sistema de navegación, llamado así en honor de la matemática, filósofa y astrónoma Hipatia de Alexandria, nacida en el 370 A.C.

—Doctor Everdeen, su turno —dice Haymitch.

—Hola, Comandante Mellark —digo tratando de controlar el nerviosismo de mi voz —.Vamos a ayudarle a reiniciar el sistema pero primero necesitamos realizar un diagnóstico para ver cuál es el problema. Por favor ¿podrían iniciar la secuencia de fallo?

—Hecho —responde con un tono neutral.

—De acuerdo. El proceso para recoger toda la información tardará unos treinta minutos. Contactaremos de nuevo sobre las 4.30am. Ahora le paso con el Doctor Beetee para hablar del ACS".

—Gracias, Doctora Everdeen, aquí estaremos.

Rápidamente voy hacia mi laboratorio. Cuando llego ya estamos recibiendo los datos iniciales. Miro a mi equipo y digo «Vamos a trabajar, tenemos que averiguar que falla en el Hipatia y arreglarlo. No podemos fallar».

Mi equipo está compuesto por dos brillantes estudiantes de postgrado: Rue James y Madge Undersee y el increíble doctor en astrofísica Thresh Potter.

Pronto hemos detectado el problema.

—El microchip que está en el módulo del sistema de localización está dañado. Para poder reiniciar el sistema de navegación tendrían que cambiarlo. A lo mejor lo pueden reemplazar por el del módulo de recepción —digo —¿Os parece viable?

—Sería posible, pero sin el receptor activado no podrán recibir ninguna información nueva ni recalcular la ruta de entrada a la atmósfera —expone Thresh —, y eso va a suponer I'm gran problema ya que no tenemos ni idea donde se encuentra esas piezas de escombro...

—¡Odio la basura espacial! —Exclama Madge.

—Pero si pudiéramos hacer una simulación aquí, podríamos enviarles la mejor ruta y la ventana de tiempo apropiada. Sé que no es un plan perfecto pero ahora mismo sus posibilidades de volver a casa sanos y salvo es cero, así que al menos mejoraríamos sus probabilidades. Tenemos que ser innovadores, pero necesitáremos la información del NORAD. por favor, Rue, contacta con ellos y que te den la posición de las piezas más grandes y más cercanas al shuttle, con eso calcularemos una ruta teórica. Tengo que volver a la sala de control. Avisadme cuando lo tengáis listo.

Todo el mundo está sombrío cuando vuelvo a la centro de operaciones. Me acerco a Haymitch que está con la cara oculta entre sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos que arreglar el Hipatia o no durarán mucho tiempos ahí arriba. Las canículas que filtran el dióxido de carbono son inaccesibles y no pueden cambiarlas. El aire comenzará a ser venenoso en breve, así que dame buenas noticias, preciosa —dice con gesto extenuado.

—Las buenas noticias son que sí podemos arreglar el sistema de localización así que podremos estimar la trayectoria de reentrada.

—¿Pero? —pregunta Haymitch —suéltalo, Katniss. Puedo ver en tu cara que también estás aterrada.

—Haciendo eso, haremos que el módulo de recepción no funcionará y no podremos cambiar la ruta que hayamos establecido inicialmente.

—¿Cuáles son sus posibilidades de supervivencia?

—Sobre el cuarenta por ciento pero dependerá de la cantidad y precisión de la información que recojamos en las próximas cuatro o cinco horas.

—No tienen tanto tiempo Doctora Everdeen, como máximo podremos esperar un par de horas antes de tener que empezar con la maniobra de desorbita. La situación es critica. Habla con Peeta ¿de acuerdo? intenta darles esperanza, la van a necesitar —dice y yo asiento con la cabeza.

—Panem llamando a D12, cambio —digo.

—Hola Panem, ya pensábamos que os habíais olvidado de nosotros —dice él para aligerar el ambiente.

—No podríamos aunque quisiéramos D12, sois peor que un grano en el culo —le digo bromeando y jugando con él porque es algo que le encanta que haga.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos un plan?

—Afirmativo, Comandante Mellark. Vamos a traerles de vuelta a casa —pero cuando le respondo esto miento, porque es bastante improbable que lo consigamos.


	2. Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters.

Azul, parte II

-Afirmativo, Comandante Mellark. Os Vamos a traer a casa —dice con voz determinada.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que su fiera determinación fue por lo que me enamore de ella a primera vista, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez fuera una de las razones por las que me enamorara de ella tan profundamente en cuanto la conocí un poco. La primera vez que vi a Katniss, llevaba un vestido rojo y una sencilla trenza y estaba gritando a alguien por el teléfono: sus ojos centelleando con rabia y sus mejillas tintadas de rojo. Sólo pude quedarme de pie Miranda porque no es que fuera guapa o hermosa, es que era más radiante que el sol, y supe en ese instante que estaba perdido.

—¡Oh de ninguna manera! Escúchame Haymitch y escúchame atentamente porque no pienso repetírtelo otra vez. No quiero a dos malditos astronautas en mi equipo —dijo mientras colgó el auricular con fuerza.

"Bien" pensé "parece que no voy a tener muchas oportunidades con ella"

Aclaré mi garganta para hacer notar mi presencia y me miró con una mirada interrogativa y una expresión en su cara que dejaba pocas dudas acerca de su humor en ese mismo momento.

—Hola ¿la Doctora Everdeen?

—Sí ¿y tú eres? —dijo dejándose los formalismos y "el usted" de lado.

—Oh, déjame que me presente. Soy uno de esos "malditos astronautas" —dije con una sonrisa.

La expresión se su rostro cambió de un gesto confiado a otro de confusión. Rápidamente se repuso y me dedicó un ceño, un ceño que con el tiempo he aprendido a amar en ellas y que en ese mismo momento hice que pensara que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

—Está bien... Puedo suponer que acabas de escuchar toda la conversación —dijo mirándome, a lo que asentí para confirmar sus sospechas —.Bueno, al menos creo que ya hemos establecido las bases de esta relación.

—¿Relacion? —bromeé con ella. Incluso ahora no sé de dónde saque el valor para meterme con ella.

—Relación de trabajo —puntualizó —.Si tú y tu compañero sois tan comprometidos como el resto de mi equipo y no os metéis en medio de la investigación, creo que podremos llevarnos bien.

Pero en aquel momento pude decir, igual que puedo decir ahora, que está mintiendo. No soy precisamente un novato en este tipo de trabajo, he estado en incontables misiones tanto para la NASA como para la Armada, así que sé que las posibilidades que tenemos ahora mismo mi tripulación y yo no son muy altas. La suerte no parece estar de nuestra parte, pero como comandante soy responsable de la vida de cada una de las personas que está aquí arriba conmigo. Necesito ser capaz de mantener el espíritu alto, y para eso necesito conocer cuál es exactamente nuestra situación.

—Doctora Everdeen ¿podrías explicarme el plan con detalle? —pregunto intentando arrancarle la verdad de la boca.

—Poco a poco, Comandante, os los podremos facilitar en breve pero aún estamos trabajando en los últimos detalles, pero no os tenéis que preocupar por eso —dice.

—Está bien, pero por favor no tardéis mucho con esos detalles, las cosas se están poniendo feas aquí arriba —le digo con un tono seco —, mientras tanto ¿nos podríais decir cuáles son nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia?

—Ahora mismo no es necesario , todo de lo que os tenéis que preocupar es de seguir nuestras instrucciones y nosotros nos encargaremos de traeros sanos y salvos a casa.

Es cabezota y generalmente no me importa, pero hoy tanto mi vida como la de mi equipo depende de su misterioso plan. Estoy preparado para jugar duro, aunque odie tener que hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacerle, pero es la única manera que se me ocurre para que me diga la verdad, así que decido ponerla al límite.

—Katniss, no soy Primrose y no necesito que me protejas ¡Lo único que necesito de ti es que me cuentes ese maldito plan que dices que tienes! —le grito a través de la radio.

No puedo ver su cara ahora mismo, pero no lo necesito, ya que su silencio es suficiente para mi. Soy consciente de que la he pillado con la guardia baja, incluso puedo ver su cara como si la tuviera delante: ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, las mejillas encendidas y la boca temblando... Pero cuando se queda callada más rato de lo habitual, es cuando empiezo a preocuparme, y entonces es cuando la oigo llorar y después vuelve el silencio.

-¿Katniss? —pregunto preocupado.

—Peeta —escucho mi nombre, pero la voz no es la de Katniss sino la de Haymitch —,la doctora Everdeen necesito un descanso. Os llamaremos en quince minutos.

Cuando se cierra la communication, todo queda silencioso. En el espacio, estamos acostumbrados al silencio y generalmente ese silencio me relaja pero ahora mismo el efecto es el contrario porque sé que la he fastidiado.

—Mierda —digo en voz alta.

—¡Peeta! —escucho a Johanna gritar enfadada mi nombre —¿Qué has hecho?

—Necesitamos que no diga la verdad y está mintiendo...

—Claro que estaba mintiendo, tiene miedo de perderte si no consigue arreglarlo.

Ahora es mi turno para sorprenderme por su afirmación.

—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunto.

—¿De qué hablo? Sabes que Katniss y yo somos amigas ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que lo sé pero no sabía que tú lo sabías, pienso. En cualquier caso y por si acaso, prefiero hacerme el tonto.

—Sí pero ¿te importaría explicarte un poco mejor? —pregunto porque no quiero descubrir más de que se pueda haber imaginado.

—Me lo dijo Katniss, después de que rompieras con ella...

—Yo no rompí con ella —la interrumpo enfadado —,así no es como va la historia.

—Desde luego que sí —dice —.Katniss nunca ha sido buena con las palabras o con los cumplidos pero te puedo asegurar que estaba comprometida con lo vuestro. De hecho, ella sigue enamorada de ti.

—Te equivocas, nunca me lo has dicho. Habría esperado toda la vida por ella si me hubiese dado un poco de esperanza.

—Peeta, estamos hablando de Katniss —dice Johanna con una ternura en la voz que generalmente no se le escucha —.La noche anterior al lanzamiento vino a mi apartamento y me puse a bromear con ella porque la había visto más en los últimos días que en los últimos meses.

—Hola descerebrada ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿acaso ese novio secreto secreto tuyo se ha ido de la ciudad o se ha cansado de ti?

—No tengo novio, Johanna, al menos ya no tengo —dijo com lágrimas en los ojos —,pero si tuviera que apostar supongo que sería lo segundo, aunque teniendo en cuenta que mañana va a dejar la tierra, podría decir que lo primero también es acertado...

No podía creer lo que acababa de admitir. Conozco a Katniss desde la guardería y jamás me ha había hablado de un novio, siempre se había referido a los chicos u hombres con los que salía ocasionalmente como amigos o amigos con beneficios, nunca como novios. Así que supe en ese momento lo que significabas para ella.

—Es Peeta Mellark ¿verdad? —le pregunté a lo que ella sólo asintió —Sabía que había algo entre vosotros, la forma en que te mira, es como si fueras algún tipo de hada del bosque o de diosa... Y tú no frunces el ceño tanto cuando él está en la misma habitación ¿Que ha pasado?

—La he fastidiado —dijo con dolor en la voz —Él me preguntó si me iría a vivir con él y le dije que no. Entonces me dijo que no podía hacer esto más y se fue.

—Y tú le dejaste ir —adiviné.

—Sí, pero estos días sin él han sido una pesadilla y además tengo el presentimiento de que no lo voy a ver más y algo malo va a suceder. No puedo ni dormir porque me despierto con pesadillas.

—Nos verás mañana —le dije para tranquilizarla.

—Por pantalla ¡eso no cuenta! —me gritó.

—Katniss, cálmate por favor, no va a pasar nada, sólo es una misión más.

—¿Me harías un favor? ¿Cuidarás de él?

—Por supuesto, amiga mía.

—Así que ahora voy a cumplir mi palabra. Tienes que hablar con ella y disculparte porque si algo nos pasara, lo que parece bastante probable, nunca se repondría, y estoy segura de que no quieres que eso le pase. Además, vosotros dos sois los únicos que podéis hacer que este trasto regrese a la tierra y no quiero morir. Tienes que arreglarlo ¿entendido?

—Comandante —escucho la voz de Haymitch otra vez —estamos en una línea privada ¿estás sólo en la cabina?

Le hago un gesto con la mano a Johanna para indicarle que salga y entonces le respondo.

—Sí lo estoy.

—Escucha, no voy a preguntarte ni a ti ni a Katniss que es lo que acaba de pasar porque no lo quiero saber, si por ejemplo Katniss y tú estuvieseis juntos tendría que excluir a uno de los dos de la misión de rescate y no creo que eso sea la decisión más inteligente, pero a la vuelta los tres tendremos una conversación —Haymitch puede ser a veces un poco duro y brusco pero apreció su honestidad y su lealtad y devoción hacia su equipo —Katniss, está esperando en la otra sala y está a punto de tener una crisis. Necesito que hables con ella y la ayudes a concentrarse de nueva en la misión, no me importa si estás herido o has de dejar tu orgullo de lado ¿Me entiendes?

—Afirmativo Señor.

—Confío en ti hijo. Buena suerte.

Sé que me he de disculpar con ella por lo que he dicho, estuvo mal y fui ruin, pero Katniss es cabezota y no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionará... Y ahora mismo no podría afrontar su indiferencia o su odio sabiendo que podría no volver a verla.

—Ey —me saluda con voz débil.

Antes de contestar no puedo evitar pensar que un "Ey" no está mal, no es que sea prometedor tampoco pero no está mal. Está bien, Peeta, para ya, me digo a mi mismo, deja de analizarlo todo. Un "ey" sólo es un hola.

—Hola —digo —escucha, yo...

—No, escucha tú —dice interrumpiéndome —estaba equivocada, he estado equivocada todo el tiempo intentando no acercarme demasiado a ti, porque...ya lo estoy. Tienes que volver ¿de acuerdo? tenemos que hablar.

—Haré lo que pueda —le digo, aunque soy consciente de que volver no es lo más probable ahora mismo y aunque no le quiero hacer esto más duro necesito decirle algo —.Escucha, si no consigo volver...

—¡No hables así! —dice.

—Lo sé, pero en el caso de que no pudiera...—intento continuar.

—No, Peeta, ni siquiera vamos a hablar de esto, no vas a despedirte de mí por radio porque no vas a morir, te lo prohíbo ¿vale?

—Está bien —le susurro.

—Ahora me tengo que ir —dice con lentitud —tengo que revisar los datos de la rentrada, pero hay una cosa más que debes saber Peeta Mellark. Te necesito —dice finalmente —Hablaremos en un rato y te veré dentro de unas pocas horas —y sin más palabras se despide.

En cuanto deja de hablar y se va empiezo a echarla de menos.

Desde que empezamos a salir o a vernos, supe que ella era la elegida, nunca me había sentido con nadie como me sentía con ella, aunque estar con Katniss ni era fácil pero no la culpa a con su historia familiar, estaba acostumbrada a dejar a todo el mundo fuera de su mundo, pero había veces, preciosos momentos en los que podía sentir que bajaba la guardia y me dejaba entrar un poco en su vida, aunque hasta ahora nunca había dicho nada como "te necesito" y conociéndola como la conozco sé que es un gran paso para ella. Tal vez Johanna tenga razón y sienta por mí más de lo que pensaba, ojalá ni hubiese apremiado las cosas cuando le pedí que viviera conmigo, ojalá hubiera sido más paciente. Ojalá pudiera verla otra vez y besarla.

Pero no son más que deseos y ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y estar listos cuando lleguen las instrucciones, lo que es más fácil de decir que de hacer. Me quedo mirando el exterior de la nave. En el espacio estás rodeado de un profundo azul, algo parecido a lo que experimentas cuando buceas en el gran azul y no sabes lo que está arriba y lo que está abajo, es un azul precioso pero peligroso.

Tan sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos después, podemos oír a Haymitch y a Katniss por la radio.

—¿Cómo siguen las cosas, Comandante? —pregunta Haymitch.

—El aire empieza a notarse denso y se hace más complicado respirar —digo un poco mareado.

—Lo sabemos y tenemos un plan que la Doctora Everdeen os explicará ahora. Katniss, por favor, adelante.

—Hola otra vez, Peeta —dice usando mi nombre, supongo que lo hace el usar mi nombre en vez de mi rango para hacerlo más personal, para mostrarme su compromiso —.Ya hemos estimado una ruta de reentrada, una ver que os la enviemos, tendréis que cargarla en el Hipatia e intercambiar los chips entre el módulo del receptor y el navegador. Eso significa que a partir de ese momento, todos los cambios que necesitéis hacer en el sistema tendrán que ser manuales. Sabemos que el plan dista mucho de ser perfecto pero incrementa vuestras posibilidades de volver a casa. Buena suerte Comandante. Cambio y cierro —antes de que acabe la comunicación puedo notar como su voz tiembla y no puedo evitar pensar como desearía abrazarla contra mí y oler su aroma mezclado con su perfume, un olor que siempre hace me que relaje.

Escucho un bip que indica que el receptor ha recogido toda la información, y Johanna y Cressida, otra de nuestras especialistas de misión, se ponen a realizar el proceso de cambio de chips. Puede que parezca un trabajo fácil, pero no lo es. Es un trabajo de precisión que requiere concentración y horas de entrenamiento en entornos de gravedad cero...y ahora estamos sin embargo, apenas sin aire aquí dentro, pero consiguen acabar con el trabajo ya que son parte de una tripulación de la NASA, muy preparada y profesional.

Dejamos el sistema preparado con los datos necesarios para la reentrada y todo aquel que no será herido... O muerto, se sienta en un sitio.

—De acuerdo, escuchadme —les digo para tratar de levantar el ánimo —nuestro equipo en tierra piensa que este plan va a funcionar, y todos sabemos lo inteligentes que son Haymitch, Beetee y Katniss. Así que, mantengamos la calma pero estemos preparados para lo que pueda pasar. Es posible que la tormenta solar haya dañado más sistemas y puede que tengamos que aterrizar con control manual.

—Gale sigue inconsciente —declara Cressida.

—Lo sé, pero por eso tenemos un segundo piloto... Y estáis de suerte porque soy incluso mejor que Hawthorne —sé que estoy mintiendo y ellas también lo saben, pero sonríen de todas formas porque estamos en esto juntos —.Muy bien, estamos listos. Por favor Cressida entiende los motores uno y dos.

Veo como empieza la cuenta atrás en la pantalla para la ignición: Díez, nueve, ocho... Cierro los ojos por un momento para poder visualizar la cara de Katniss con una sus sonrisas tan caras pero preciosas.

—Siete, seis, cinco, cuatro —escucha decir a Cressida. Lo único que puedo hacer es cruzar los dedos y esperar que ocurra lo mejor —, tres, dos uno, cero.

En ese momento podemos escuchar el sonido de los motores y sentimos el empuje cuando el shuttle comienza a moverse. Nuestro destino está sellado porque no podemos hacer mucho más a partir de este momento y hasta que entremos, si entramos, en la atmósfera.

—Está bien, allá vamos —dice Johanna —lo cierto es que prefiero morir desintegrada que ahogada.

—¡Johanna! —exclamamos Cressida y yo al unísono horrorizados por su cruda confesión.

Pero ella se empieza a reír a carcajadas y no podemos sino reírnos con ella, sabiendo que sólo intentaba darnos ánimos y coraje... A su manera única.

Miro los controles con cautela porque sé, como he dicho antes que no puedo hacer nada más al menos en los quince próximos minutos, más que esperar. Mi mente vuela muy lejos del aquí y del ahora, no a la última vez que vi a Katniss, porque sí voy a morir prefiero que sea con un buen recuerdo. Aunque tampoco fue mucho tiempo antes de ese momento, de hecho, fue lo que nos llevó a ese "momento". Nuestro primer viaje juntos a la cabaña de su padre en el lago.

Estuvimos todo el día jugando en el agua y tumbados sobre la hierba, y podía sentir que Katniss estaba contenta, nunca la había visto antes tan libre de preocupaciones. Se esta riendo y sonriendo continuamente y yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Más tarde, esa misma noche cuando nos encontrábamos en frente de una hoguera donde habíamos cocinado la cena que Katniss había cazado, le pregunté sobre eso.

—¿Cómo es que sabes cazar? Y además con arco y flechas.

—Mi padre —dijo en una voz apenas audible y luego se quedó callada. Pensé que la había fastidiado porque sabía que su familia era un tema muy personal para ella, estaba a punto de disculparme cuando siguió hablando —. Mi padre, él me enseñó, solíamos venir aquí en verano y algunos fines de semana cuando yo era niña. Era nuestro tiempo juntos, sólo para nosotros dos ¿sabes? Era paciente y cariñoso conmigo y también estaba muy orgulloso de mí, decía que sería la mejor cazadora del país, y yo le creía porque no era más que una niña tonta e ingenua —dijo con sonrisa triste —.Cuando yo tenía 11 años murió en una explosión. Era minero y quedó atrapado cuando ocurrió el trágico accidente. En ese momento nuestro mundo se acabó: mi madre se bloqueó y cogió una depresión que la llevó a intentar suicidarse pero yo la encontré a tiempo y llamé a emergencias, tras este incidente la ingresaron en un centro psiquiátrico y a Prim y a mi mis llevaron a un orfanato. Ese lugar era aterrador y triste pero hice lo que pude para proteger a Prim..."

—Y lo hiciste —dije cogiéndola de la cinturón y apretándola fuerte contra mi cuerpo —, mira en lo que se ha convertido, ahora es médico, como siempre quiso ser.

—Sí, supongo que la protegí —dijo asintiendo mientras me miraba fijamente como si quisiera decir algo más que no le resultara fácil. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla acariciándola para tratar de aliviar su ansiedad y recuerdo que pensé lo mucho que la quería por su coraje, pero paró mi mano y retomó la palabra —.Peeta ¿es eso lo que hacemos tú y yo?¿Nos protegemos?

En ese momento pensé que se estaba refiriendo a algo más, a algo más profundo, algo como que ella también me amaba, porque pese a todo me estaba comparando con Prim.

—Sí, Katniss. Siempre.

Me besó como no me había besado nunca y pude sentir que, por primera vez, estaba abriendo su corazón así que me permití soñar con un futuro juntos. Pero cuando le propuse vivir juntos, el sueño acabó.

—Comandante Mellark — dice Johanna —, un minute para la reentrada… si no encontramos antes un maldito trozo de basura espacial.

—Ya sería mala suerte cuando estamos tan cerca de conseguirlo —intervino Cressida.

—Bueno, creo que te estás olvidando del pequeñísimo problema del aterrizaje manual, en caso de que falle el automático —dice Johanna bromeando.

A manual landing for a shuttle is not an easy work but today it would be a more difficult task: we don't know the whole reach of the shuttle's damages, we are dizzy because of the lack of breathable air and I haven't landed a fighter or a shuttle in years now, with the simulator yes, but for real not in the last ten years.

Generalmente aterrizar un shuttle de forma manual no es sencillo, pero nuestras circunstancias actuales lo complican aún más: no sabemos todavía el alcance de los daños en la aeronave, estamos mareados debido a la falta de aire y no he aterrizado un avión militar o un shuttle en diez años. Con el simulador, sí pero un avión de verdad no en los últimos diez años.

—Es el momento, Comandante, ya puede tomar el control de la nave.

Asiento con un gesto de cabeza y aprovecho para además respirar hondo. Cojo cojo los controles y comienzo a revisar los sistemas de navegación en tierra, que es un sistema distinto al Hipatia.

—Afirmativo —digo revisando la lista de tareas para la aproximación y aterrizaje a través de las diferentes pantallas y aparatos con Johanna.

—¿Altímetro? —me pregunta.

—Comprobado.

—Radio.

—Encendida —digo sabiendo que desde ahora control en tierra podrá oírnos. Katniss podrá oírme.

—Luces de aterrizaje.

—Encendidas.

—Velocidad.

—Establecida en 210 KIAS —respondo.

—Alerón automático —pregunta Johanna aunque puedo detector que su voz tiembla.

Este es uno de los momentos más críticos así que cuando aprieto el botón, cierro un momento los ojos.

—Armado —digo sonriendo a lo que Cressida da palmas contenta.

—¿Freno automático? —Pregunta de Nuevo Johanna, pero esta vez con más confianza.

—Correcto —digo casi gritando.

—Flaps.

—En posición dos.

—Velocidad.

—Establecida en 160 KIAS.

—De acuerdo, Comandante ,si lo siguiente funciona, creo que podremos lograrlo —dice Johanna saltándose el protocolo. Bajo otras circunstancias la habría reprendido pero no esta vez, esta vez no es el momento —¿Tren de aterrizaje?

La luz que indica que el tren de aterrizaje ha bajado no se enciende hasta pasados unos seguir, y cuando finalmente lo hace lo digo en voz bien alta, porque esto certifica que lo hemos conseguido… todos menos Finnick y tal vez Gale.

Intento no pensar en Finnick ni en Annie ahora, es demasiado doloroso y necesito concretarme en la maniobra de aterrizaje, pero sé que eso dolor me acompañará durante mucho tiempo.

Finalmente en cuanto el shuttle toca el suelo e incluso antes de que estemos completamente parados puedo escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y vehículos de apoyo que se dirigen a nuestra posición.

—Vamos a terminar con esto, por favor —dice Johanna cogiendo de nuevo la lista para terminar de verificar el apagado de la aeronave.

—Freno.

—Puesto.

—Acelerador.

—Desactivado.

—Luces de aparcamiento.

—Apagadas.

—Director de vuelo.

—Apagado.

—Combustible de los motores uno y dos.

—Apagado. Control, hemos terminado con el protocolo y todo parece estar bien —confirmo a la sala.

—Felicidades Comandante. Por favor ¿podríais abrir la puerta? —dice el doctor Beetee con un suspiro de alivio que no pasa desapercibido no por radio.

Cuando abrimos la puerta, Cressida y Johanna saltan de sus asientos y comienza un torbellino de personas y actividad: técnicos y médicos se hacen dueños de la nave, pero yo soy incapaz de moverme de mi sitio. Intento responder a sus preguntas pero mi cerebro no quiere cooperar hasta que noto una mano fuerte apretándome el hombro.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? —pregunta Haymitch a mi lado, pero abrumado como estoy todavía no consigo articular palabra y le hago un gesto con el pulgar señalando que todo está bien —en ese caso creo que deberías de salir, hay alguien fuera esperándote.

Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad con cuidado y me levanto, pero la gravedad me devuelve donde estaba, sentado en mi asiento de nuevo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí —confirmo, encontrado de nuevo mi voz —solo es que mi cuerpo necesita acostumbrarse a la gravedad otra vez.

—Por supuesto que sí —dice Haymitch riendo —pero ahora deberías salir o la gravedad no será el mayor de tus problemas.

Cuando estoy en el exterior de la nave puedo ver su figura delicada frente a mí, pero de pronto no soy capaz de dar un paso más porque todo lo que quiero es quedarme mirando sus ojos grises desde una distancia segura. En ese momento, me doy cuenta de que no quiero afrontar la realidad sin ella a mi lado y no sé qué haré si todo lo que ha dicho sobre sus sentimientos estas últimas horas no es la verdad y si la ruptura es definitiva. Cómo podré soportar mirar a Annie a los ojos y decirle que su marido a muerto mientras yo estaba a cargo de la misión, o qué haré si las heridas de Gale son fatales, o cómo sobrellevar la investigación que se pondrá en marcha para ver si hicimos todo correctamente o incluso cómo podré vivir mi vida… pero de pronto echa a correr y se lanza a mis brazos llorando.

—Estás aquí conmigo —dice sollozando.

—Sí, estoy aquí, y me quedaré contigo tanto tiempo como me dejes. Siempre, Katniss.

—Bien —confirma con una sonrida —porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Aprieto mi frente contra su sien y le digo:

—Entonces, ahora que me tienes, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo?

—Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí os dejo la segunda parte de Espacio Infinito, espero que os guste. No he tenido tiempo para betearlo, así que disculpad los errores.
> 
> Seguro que algún lector de esta historia està siguiendo Los Juegos de Nueva York, y me gustaría deciros que sigo con la historia y ya llevo unas 500 palabras del siguiente capitulo, así que lo subiré en las próximas semanas. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.
> 
> COmo siempre vuestros comentarios son lo más importante para los que escribimos, cualquier cosa es agradecida.
> 
> Gracias.


End file.
